An Afternoon With Han and Leia
by Princess-Bunhead
Summary: Han Solo and Princess Leia spend and afternoon with their grandchildren, Jaxon and Aniri Solo


It seemed so empty in the Solo house since Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin each got married and started their own lives. Princess Leia and Han were enjoying their alone time once again, as well as not waking up to Jaina and Jacen tearing up the house with their duals, but they still missed their children.

Han Solo stepped into his bedroom and smiled as he watched Leia brush her long hair in front of the mirror before beginning to put it up as she had it so many years ago. It was the first time he had seen her with her hair down. He walked up behind her and asked, "What's the occasion your worship?"

Leia looked up at him with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not rushing off to the Senate. That means you're spendin' the day here."

She nodded as she stood to her feet and walked out of the bedroom. "Of course I am. Aniri and Jaxon are spending the day with us today."

Han's eyes went wide as he stopped in the bedroom doorway. He had forgotten Anakin and Jaina were dropping off their children for the day, it was something he was hoping to avoid. As much as he loved his grandchildren, there was the fact that they were both four years old, an age he never wanted to experience again.

"Han! Get the door!" called Leia as she straightened up the living room.

The former smuggler took a deep breath as he walked to the front door and opened it. No sooner had the door opened than little Aniri wrapped herself around Han's leg and looked up at him with a big smile on her face. He smiled back down at her and picked her up then glanced at Anakin and Tahiri as Aniri hugged him around the neck.

"Hey there Dad," said Anakin with a chuckle, "we couldn't get here fast enough for her."

Leia stepped up next to Han and smiled before hugging her son and daughter-in-law. Tahiri glanced at her daughter then asked, "Are you sure it's ok that she stays here? I'm sure Jacen—."

Aniri shook her head, her blonde curls lightly flying and at one point hitting Han in the face. "No 'cause I like Grampa better," she then looked over at Leia, noticing her for the first time, "an' Gramma too."

"That settles it then. You know once she gets here you can't take her away," said Anakin with a chuckle as he leaned forward and kissed Aniri on the cheek, "Now you be good, ok?"

"Ok I will. Bye bye." said Aniri, waving her small hands.

Tahiri laughed as she kissed her daughter's cheek then walked out with her husband. Leia closed the door behind them then glanced at Han as he held Aniri in his arms and couldn't help but smile. Little Aniri had snuggled herself into his arms, tugging at his old black vest as she explained to Han she was a big girl now because she was almost five years old. She then looked at Leia and slowly slid out of Han's arms and toddled over to her, hugging her legs as she said, "Gramma, you pretty."

Leia chuckled as she picked up her granddaughter and said, "Thank you, so are you."

Aniri giggled. "No, 'cause you got hair down to there an' it goes up all pretty. Mine only goes to here an' it goes where Mommy puts it."

Leia held back a laugh as she started to walk toward her bedroom with Aniri in her arms. Han started to follow then suddenly remembered he was supposed to work on the Millennium Falcon with Chewbacca, he tapped Leia on the shoulder and said, "Your worship, the Falcon needs work."

She looked at him as though he were insane. They were going to have their grandchildren with them all day and all he could think about was his ship? "Han, the Falcon can wait. Believe me, it's not going anywhere."

He started to say something when there was a knock at the door. Quickly going to the door, Han was welcomed by Jaxon bolting into the house, running around Han and hiding behind him. Kyp Durron rushed in and stood right behind Jaxon, his hands on his hips as he looked down at him. Jaxon looked up at his father innocently and said, "I'm playin' tag with Grampa Han see? He's it."

Kyp raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Were you playing when you ran away from your mother and I?"

Jaxon looked at his father then at Han before saying, "Maybe."

Jaina stepped inside and asked, "Is he ok?"

Kyp nodded as he shook hands with Han then looked at Jaina. "I swear sometimes you gave birth to a landspeeder."

Jaina rolled her eyes as she walked over to her son and said, "How many times have we told you to stay with us when we leave the ship?"

Jaxon looked down at the ground before leaning against Han's leg and pushing his face against his grandfather's leg. Jaina sighed as she looked at Han before walking into the house and searching for her mother, finding her with Aniri looking out the window.

"Mother, how do you get a little boy to understand he needs to stay with his parents at all times in a public place?"

"Jaxon get away from you again?" asked Leia before turning and looking at Jaina with a half smile, setting Aniri down.

Jaina nodded as she received a hug from her niece. "Yes, I don't know where that boy gets it."

"From his grandfather, where else?"

"Jaina," said Kyp as he stepped next to his wife, "I don't mean to interrupt but we really need to get going."

Jaina nodded as she walked toward the door with Kyp, crouching down to look at her son at eye level and said, "You behave." She then left the Solo house with Kyp, leaving Jaxon with Han and Leia.

Han walked into the living room and plopped down into a chair, the fact was he would rather be working on his ship at that moment continued to nag at him. He looked down suddenly to find Jaxon had climbed into his lap and was staring at him.

"What is it you want?" he asked the four year old.

"Uncle Luke said your old and no fun. Is that true?"

Han raised an eyebrow. "What makes him think he's so much fun?"

Jaxon jumped down and held his arms out to his sides as he said, "'Cause he let me help fix his ship then I gotta fly in it!"

Leaning forward, Han said, "You like to fix ships?"

"Yeah but Daddy says the only way your ship can get fixed is to sell it for parts."

Han grabbed Jaxon's hand and said, "Oh really? How 'bout we prove your Daddy wrong?"

"Ok!" Jaxon said excitedly as he followed Han to the Millennium Falcon.

-X-

Leia stood behind little Aniri as she sat in front of her mirror. The little girl wanted her hair done just like her grandmother, so she sat patiently while singing softly as she played with one of Leia's hair ornaments as Leia brushed her blonde curls. Leia smiled as she listened to Aniri sing to herself, remembering when her daughter would do the same thing, only it was when she was playing with Han's tools as he worked on the Millennium Falcon. Jaina was never one to have her hair brushed and put up fancy.

"Gramma? How come I don't got hair like you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she set the brush down and started to work with Aniri's hair.

"I got light hair an' you don't. How come?"

Leia smiled. "You've got the same color hair as your mother that's why."

"How come I didn't get hair like Daddy?"

"I couldn't say," replied Leia as she worked with Aniri's hair. It was short and very curly so she was having a hard time finding a style she thought Aniri would be satisfied with. She finally went with braiding it low behind the ears and then looping it under, "There, now your hair is even prettier."

Aniri looked in the mirror, turning her head from side to side to look at what Leia did to her hair then smiled as she looked up at her grandmother. "Can we show Grampa?"

Leia nodded as she grabbed Aniri's small hand and walked her out of the bedroom and into the living room, looking around the room wondering where Han and Jaxon were. It then hit her, he mentioned before he wanted to work on the Falcon so of course he must have taken Jaxon with him to work on the ship. As she walked with Aniri to the docking bay she made a mental note to yell at Han for using Jaxon's love of ships to work on the Falcon.

"...Kid! I need that!"

Leia frowned as she started to walk a little faster, causing Aniri to run to keep up with her. She stopped suddenly when little Jaxon ran from inside the Falcon, he ran around Leia and hid behind her, hugging her legs tightly. Leia looked behind her at Jaxon then back toward the Falcon as Han came barreling down the ramp, she crossed her arms in front of her as he stopped suddenly in front of her.

"Where is he? Where did that kid go?" demanded Han.

Leia stood firm, arching an eyebrow as she said, "His name happens to be Jaxon, and just why do you need to know where he is?"

Han pointed a finger at her. "Listen your worship, he's grabbin' my tools and runnin' wild in there!"

"Is he breaking anything? Is he getting in your way?" asked Leia, unfazed by Han's forcefulness while feeling Jaxon trembling as he still held on tightly to her. "Besides who's idea was it he help you fix the Falcon?"

Han stared at her, hating when she was right but at the same time he couldn't let her win the fight. "That kid is—."

"Jaxon is a four year old boy who is very curious and has a large imagination. Jacen and Anakin were the same way when they were that young," stated Leia as she stepped aside so Han could see Jaxon, "But they were never this afraid of you."

As Leia stepped aside, Jaxon held onto her skirt and used it to hide himself from Han. The smuggler looked down at his grandson and sighed at the sight of Jaxon cowering from him, glancing at Aniri he noticed she wouldn't even look at him. Leia grabbed Jaxon's hand as well as Aniri's and started walking them out of the docking bay. "Come on you two, let's get something to eat. Maybe then your grandfather will be feeling better."

Jaxon looked up at Leia and said, "I was just usin' it as a 'saber."

"Using what Jax?"

"The, the tool thing," he answered, "I only poked him once."

Leading Aniri and Jaxon into the dining room, Leia sat them down then instructed Threepio to bring some food. She then sat down with her grandchildren, looking at Jaxon she said, "You poked Grandfather Han?"

Jaxon looked down at his lap and nodded. "Yeah."

"You know it's not nice to poke people," said Leia as she stroked his hair comfortingly, "But I'll talk to him ok?"

"And make him not mad at me?"

She nodded. "Yes, and make him not mad at you," she glanced up at Threepio as the droid came into the room, "Could you watch them Threepio?"

"Of course your highness." replied Threepio.

Leia left the dining room and returned to the docking bay where Han was working on the outside of the Falcon. She walked up to him without saying a word, he turned around and looked at her before continuing to work and saying, "How's the kid?"

"Would it kill you to call him Jaxon?" she asked frustrated, "And he told me about poking you."

"I didn't exactly appreciate that."

"You didn't give him a chance to explain Han. He was pretending it was a lightsaber, I'm sure he just got carried away."

Han rolled his as he tossed a tool aside and looked at Leia. "What is it with that child? Everything has to be a lightsaber."

Leia's hands went to her hips as she stated, "It just so happens that boy is surrounded by Jedi so of course he would want to grow up to become one and learn to use a lightsaber! Have you forgotten how our sons were at that age?"

"Leia—."

"Han Jaxon looks up to you! He loves to fix things because his grandfather does, not because Jaina is a pilot! Why do you think he hangs on you when he visits?"

Wiping his hands clean after picking up his tools, Han started to exit the docking bay only to be stopped by Leia. He looked down at her and asked, "What is it now your worship?"

"The only way you're getting back in there is if you're ready to face little Jaxon and apologize to him. He's devastated that his grandfather is angry with him right now. Until then you can stay out here, since you wanted so badly to work on that bucket of bolts!" Leia stated before walking back into the house, slamming the door in Han's face.

-X-

"...Gramma what's Wicket look like?" asked Aniri, snuggling into Leia as she told the story of how she met Wicket and the Ewoks.

"Yeah how come we don't see 'em?" asked Jaxon, sitting on the other side of Leia.

Leia chuckled as she replied, "Well, Wicket is about as big as you two are, and very furry like Chewbacca."

Aniri giggled. "'Bacca's very furry."

Jaxon suddenly jumped to the floor and pulled Aniri with him. "C'mon 'Niri. Let's play Endor an' you'll be Gramma Leia so then I'll be Wicket."

"But then who'll Gramma be?" asked Aniri looking at Leia.

"Oh you two go play." said Leia with a smile.

Aniri and Jaxon skipped off arm in arm leaving Leia alone in the living room. She stood to her feet and started to clean up around the room since the children had been chasing each other and knocked a few things over. Turning around she saw Han Solo standing in the doorway, he looked around the room then asked, "Where're the kids?"

"In the other room playing," replied Leia, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind seeing you, since they did come to see the both of us."

Han ignored her as he walked down the hall and walked into the room where Jaxon and Aniri were playing. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled slightly as he watched them play since they had not noticed he was there. Aniri glanced up and waved to Han and said, "Hi Grampa."

Jaxon turned and looked up at Han, there wasn't anyplace he could hide like before. Han walked into the room and knelt down next to Jaxon. "Y'know I don't mind you runnin' around like a crazy Jedi, but just don't poke me. Especially when I'm in the middle of something and with a tool that I ask for."

"You still mad at me?" asked Jaxon, not looking at Han.

Han shook his head. "No."

"Jax said he got to fix your ship," said Aniri after being silent the whole time, "is he sayin' true stuff?"

"He helped fix the ship, when he wasn't playin' around." answered Han as he sat down on the floor with the children

Aniri pushed out her bottom lip as she crawled into Han's lap. "I wanna fix somethin' for you Grampa."

Han smiled his crooked smile and asked, "What could you fix for me?"

Aniri snuggled into her grandfather, her small hand running up his arm then stopping when she felt a scar he had received a month before from working with Luke on his X-wing. She stood up and tugged on his arm as she said, "Grampa I can fix your arm, Mommy showed me how."

He gave her a puzzled look then noticed the scar, first he was going to tell her to forget about it then thought against it. One thing he remembered was to not disappoint a four year old girl. He stood to his feet and let her lead him out of the play room toward the medical room, he sat her up on the table and got the bandages for her before sitting down next to her.

The four year old girl carefully grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around Han's arm until his whole arm was wrapped in the white bandage. She then took the two ends and tied them as tightly as possible, looking Han she said, "This is how Mommy showed me."

Once Aniri was done bandaging up Han's arm, he picked her up and carried her out of the room as Leia came walking down the hall. She took one look at his arm and asked, "Han. What are you doing?"

"Aniri fixed my arm. Why do you have to question everything?" he replied as he walked back into the playroom to join up with Jaxon once again.

-X-

Jaxon and Aniri ran through the Solo house screaming and giggling, as they ran into the dining room they started crawling under the tables and chairs while still putting up a noise. Han rushed into the room and yelled, "Hey!"

Both stopped and hid under the table, though small giggles could be heard. Leia rushed behind Han and said quietly, "Han just turn it into a game."

He stared at her like she lost her mind. "What are you talking about?"

"Act like you're trying to find them," she answered, "Our children loved that when they were that young."

When it was obvious Han wasn't catching on, Leia stepped into the room and started to walk around the table, Jaxon and Aniri's giggles becoming louder from underneath. After circling the table a few times, Leia looked under the table causing both Jaxon and Aniri to squeal and run out of from under the table.

"You kids sure scream a lot." said Han as he walked out of the room.

"I seem to remember a certain smuggler running after stormtroopers while yelling as loud as he could." stated Leia as she picked up Aniri, Jaxon following right behind Han.

"Who was it who was it?" asked Aniri as she bounced in Leia's arms.

"It was your grandfather. We were trying to escape, and that was his way of getting rid of the bad guys." answered Leia as she sat down in the living room with Aniri in her arms.

Jaxon looked up and Han and asked, "Weren't you scared?"

Han shook his head. "Never once. I just ran after them and of course they ran away from me."

Jaxon's eyes went wide with excitement as he listened to his grandfather while Leia rolled her eyes slightly. At that moment there was a knock at the door, when Han answered it was Jaina and Kyp.

"How did you behave Jax?" asked Jaina as she walked up to her son.

He looked up at her mother and said, "I was good, I helped Grampa Han with his ship."

"He was fine," said Han, "what makes you think he's a bad kid?"

Kyp raised an eyebrow then looked down at Jaxon and said, "Come on Sport, we gotta get going."

Jaxon nodded then started to run out of the house while screaming, not getting very far as Kyp grabbed him by the collar and asked, "Son, what's that all about?"

Jaina rolled her eyes and looked at her father. "You told him the stormtrooper story didn't you Dad?"

"Grampa's brave!" said Jaxon as he tried to get out of his father's grip.

Kyp glanced at Jaina then picked up his son as he said, "He must be, he took care of you for a whole day."

"Yep yep! I'm a handful!" said Jaxon as Kyp walked out of the house with him in his arms, Jaina following after saying goodbye to her parents.

Before Han could close the door, Anakin and Tahiri stepped in. Aniri took one look at her parents and snuggled into Leia as she said, "Not ready to go."

Tahiri smiled as she sat down next to Leia and looked at Aniri. "It looks like you got your grandmother to put your hair up in a pretty way."

Aniri nodded, still holding on tightly to Leia. "Yeah."

As Tahiri tried to talk with her daughter to get her to come home, Anakin stood next to his father. He noticed the bandage on his arm and asked, "What happened with your arm Dad?"

"Aniri fixed my arm," answered Han, "Don't be like your mother and question everything."

"Ok Dad, whatever you say."

Tahiri walked up next to Anakin with Aniri in her arms, a very disappointed Aniri. She reached out to Han and said, "Goodbye hug?"

Han took her from Tahiri and hugged her, chuckling at how tightly she was holding onto him. "I think your parents want you to go back home with them."

"Ok." she said as she let go of Han. He handed her over to Tahiri, the small child resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

After Anakin left with his family, Han closed the door and joined Leia, sitting down next to her. He looked at her and said, "And that's why we stopped having kids after Anakin."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Yes I see. Because you couldn't keep up with them. Face it Laserbrain you're getting old." she said before walking to the bedroom, not giving him a chance to reply.


End file.
